The present disclosure relates to a signal processing device, a signal processing method, and a computer program.
Bone conduction speakers for listening bone conduction sounds, which are sounds being transmitted via bone conduction, have been known. In general, bone conduction speakers are configured to allow a listener to listen to reproduced sounds by listening to bone conduction sounds generated by vibration of a vibration section of the bone conduction speaker, which vibration section is attached to a location such as the vicinity of the listener's temple.